The King of Calamity
The King of Calamity is the Hundred Ninety-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 8, 2017. Synopsis Shinichi and friends crossed paths between Jimmy Kudo opposing the Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins in each Arc. Case Closed= In 8,000 years ago after the Grand Civil War and Paul Gekko's rebellion, Michael became a Shepherd with Lailah as his Prime Lord. During his journey, he secretly lured Maotelus from Pendrago Shrinechurch to Artorius's Throne. He then left Lailah to found Camlann, living there with his sister, Muse, and her newborn son, Mikleo. He also wrote the Celestial Record, but did not include any mention of himself in its pages; therefore, the last Shepherd. However, because Camlann was strategically located, Princess Cadence In the Present, at a party in a mansion, high school detective Shinichi Kudo solves the murder of the host's wife for Inspector Megure: the wheelchair-bound host is the killer and his broken leg healed weeks ago. The next day, the newspapers and TV reporters proclaim Shinichi's latest success, but his childhood friend Ran Mouri is upset at him for once again taking business away from her father, a private detective. She reminds him of his promise to take her to Tropical Land, since she won her karate tournament. When they go, Shinichi spends a lot of time talking about his idol, Sherlock Holmes, and even deduces that a woman in line with them for a roller coaster is a gymnast using Holmes's classic observation style. This focus on Holmes upsets Ran a little, as she was looking forward to a day with just Shinichi. On the roller coaster, a man named Kishida is mysteriously beheaded in the tunnel. The suspects are the victim's girlfriend Aiko, their friends Hitomi (the gymnast) and Hitomi's friend, and two mysterious men in black. After Inspector Megure and the police arrive, they discover a bloody knife in Aiko's bag and arrest her. However, Shinichi explains that a woman wouldn't have the strength to decapitate someone with just a knife. He then explains that the killer used an object like a purse or a backpack to escape the ride restraints and wrap a wire around the victim's head while in the darkness of the Mystery Coaster's tunnel. After tying the wire around the victim's head the killer tossed a hook attached to the other end onto the roller coaster's track, beheading the victim using the coaster's speed and movement. Shinichi concludes the murderer is Hitomi, as her expertise as a gymnast makes this feat possible. Shinichi proves her guilt through two crucial pieces of evidence: Hitomi's pearl necklace (the murder weapon) is missing after the end of the ride. Hitomi has a tear-trail on her face that runs horizontally, which is impossible unless she were crying during the course of the ride. Hitomi breaks down and admits that Kishida was her boyfriend in college, but he dumped her for Aiko, so she decided to kill him at the same place where they had their first date. Meanwhile At the Koop Star, Toshiya shows Chianti and Korn the very two pictures: One was Shinichi of the Gekko Family; who named to be revealed to be Shinichi Gekko their target and Shinichi Kudo the detective, the very obstacle of the Eggman Empire. Toshiya orders Chianti and Korn to capture the Gekko Family member with tranquilizers and if Shinichi Kudo is there at Tropical Land, summon an All Terrain Armored Transport to take him out. While consoling Ran, who was upset by the crime, Shinichi sees one of the men in black run by decides to follow him. He tells Ran to go home without him and Ran has a strange feeling she will never see him again, but cannot run after him because her shoelace breaks. Shinichi spies on the man in black making a blackmail transaction with a company president. As Shinichi Gekko and his friends are out having Pizza without knowing that Chianti and Korn preparing to shoot a tranquilizer on he and his friends and noticing Shinichi Kudo and was prepared to summon an AT-AT walker, Gin knocks both Shinichi Gekko and Kudo out with pipe to prevent Korn from summoning an AT-AT walker. To avoid the attention of the Dens Federation and the Mushroom Kingdom, Gin and Vodka takes Shinichi Gekko and the rest of the Mushroom Rebels to the Koop Star, giving Shinichi Kudo an un-tested poison in order to prevent the AT-AT attack without a trace, and leave him to die instead of using an AT-AT. However, rather than killing Shinichi, the poison shrinks him down to the size of a six year old. Unaware of his condition, Shinichi tries to explain to the security guards the events he witnessed but they dismiss it as an over-active imagination. Shinichi then sees himself in a mirror and realizes his body has shrunk. He escapes from the guards and heads home, where he runs into his neighbor and family friend Professor Agasa. Naturally, Agasa does not believe the child's claim that he is Shinichi Kudo, but when Shinichi correctly deduces that Agasa had just run home from a restaurant, Agasa realizes the truth. Inside his house's library, Shinichi dons his old elementary school uniform and discusses the situation with Agasa. Shinichi asks him to make an antidote, but Agasa cannot without knowing the ingredients to the poison. As Agasa insists that Shinichi keep his identity secret for fear of the men in black realizing he is alive — and coming to kill him and anyone he may have told about them — Ran arrives in search of him. At the Koop Star, Bowser taunts Shinichi about celebrating Innominat's defeat. When Twilight asks Gin about the Eggman Empire, Gin allows Mylene to sing the fanon version of Open Up Your Eyes and reveals Queen Pesca VIII's tragic legacy. Before the emergence of the Eggman Empire, the Crystal Empire was taken over by the evil unicorn King Sombra, who turned it into a dark land and enslaved the Crystal Ponies. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeated him with their magic, turning him to shadow and imprisoning him in the ice of the arctic north, but not before he placed a curse on the Crystal Empire that caused it to vanish for a thousand years and after the Great Grand Civil War, the ten siblings consisted of five brothers and five sisters were called the "Ten Masters" and the four siblings consisted of two brothers and two sisters are called the "Four Nobles". They served the goddess Raimei Ōtsutsuki together and created harmony for all the land. Each name was given to seven brothers and seven sisters. The Ten Masters has their names received by the unicorn sisters born from Raimei's love; Ichijō (一条), Futatsugi (二木), Mitsuya (三矢), Yotsuba (四葉), Itsuwa (五輪), Mutsuzuka (六塚), Saegusa (七草), Yatsushiro (八代), Kudō (九島), Jūmonji (十文字) and Shippō (七宝) while the four has their names received too and they are named Shimiza, Gekko, Renato and Mizu. One day, the Ten Masters and the Four Nobles have given the name of the girl that they found in the bamboo tree was Shimizu. With their help, the unicorn sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of Ponies, Humans, Hylians, Pokemon, Digimon and other types of species alike. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn and convinced Shimizu and Rock Ōtsutsuki, the son of Hagoromo that the Four Nobles and the Ten Masters are the ones who gets in their way. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon and Rock the founder of the Ten Masters's heart has the most hatred transformed him into a wicked wizard of eternal destruction: Totsuka Sun the Emperor of Changelings and Shimizu has transformed herself into the evil ninja the world had ever known. Rock vowed Nightmare Moon and Shimizu's descendants would shroud the land in eternal night by using the powers of the Tailed Beast Yamata no Orochi. Reluctantly, the elder sister and Susanoo Uzumaki harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony, Yasakani no Magatama, Yata no Kagami and the Chaos Emeralds. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, Kusanagi, Yasakani, Yata and the Chaos Emeralds, she defeated her younger sister, Rock Ōtsutsuki and Shimizu and banished them permanently in the moon with the help of the Ten Masters and the Four Nobles who helped Susanoo seal the Eight Headed Serpent and found the sword from it's eighth tail, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Dens for generations since the day Paul Gekko was born to save the universe from destruction and domination. Mylene was friends with Glitter and Spring, who lost their ball in the cave of Usui Sadamitsu. When young Mylene tried to retrieve the ball, Usui Sadamitsu snared at her and curses her with demonic powers causing her to leave her friends behind with them sad and worried for her. Mylene learned from then on that friendship is a myth and Toshiya takes Shinichi Gekko and company to Eggman's Mushroom Castle. When Shinichi says to Twilight that his ancestor and Princess Celestia has given them and Spike a test, she indignantly asks, "Just a test?" Spike puts on a helmet and shields himself with pillows before reluctantly answering "Yes". Applejack says, "I think she handled that pretty well, considering-" but Twilight screams and launches the Koop Star into space and ended up crash landing into the Crystal Empire to vent her frustration. After crash landing, Shinichi and the group escape from Toshiya who orders his minions to capture Shinichi but Gin learned that the Crystal Empire is what Eggman wanted, not wanting to lure Shinichi Gekko out with the horde of AT-ATs, Gin suggests that if Toshiya steals the Crystal Heart, it will be enough to lure Shinichi out and letting Eggman take over the Crystal Empire which Toshiya is pleased of the brilliant plan and strategy. At the Blizzard, Shinichi sees Shining Armor, wearing a scarf and goggles, meets them and tells them to hurry because it is dangerous beyond the empire's borders. King Sombra suddenly appears in the form of great clouds of black smoke and starts pursuing the ponies. The friends break into a run and Shining Armor stops to confront Sombra. Sombra's black smoke dodges the beams of magic that the prince shoots at it and plunges straight at him as he braces for the attack. |-|Christian Gundam Rising= In a room overlooking the Empire, the friends find Princess Cadance slumped on the throne. Her horn is constantly emitting blue magic and she has bags under her eyes. Cadance is excited to see Twilight, and they sing their "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" childhood rhyme. Suddenly, thunder strikes outside, and Cadance's magic flickers. Shining Armor sadly explains that Cadance is exhausted from constantly maintaining the magical barrier to keep Sombra out. Cadance is so tired, she hasn't been able to get any sleep and barely eats any food. Cadance insists she's fine, but her husband tells Twilight that she can't keep the shield up forever. He says that they have been too busy to gather information about the Crystal Ponies (Rarity is ecstatic at the mention of "Crystal Ponies"). Twilight is more than happy to embark on what she calls a "research paper". Shinichi saw a sacred temple in the north of the Crystal Empire. Twilight and Spike attempt to interview the glum Crystal Pony Sapphire Joy. Sapphire Joy says she can't remember anything from the time before King Sombra came to power, nor does she want to remember. Apologizing for being unable to provide further assistance, she retreats to her house and closes the door. Rainbow Dash asks another Crystal Pony for information on how to protect the empire, but the pony responds in the same listless manner, saying that even though she wants to help, she has no information. Fluttershy is too shy to talk to the ponies passing by. Pinkie Pie, who is wearing a black suit and "night vision goggles", descends on a rope to eavesdrop on Elbow Grease and another Crystal Pony, but scares them away. Rarity is engrossed in imagining how beautiful her mane would be if she were a Crystal Pony too, and the ponies around her uncomfortably back away. The friends reconvene at the base of the castle. Pinkie Pie, dressed up as Fluttershy, tiptoes up to Twilight and looks around before taking off her costume. Pinkie hisses, "My cover has been blown. I repeat, my cover has been blown!" Applejack says that the Crystal Ponies seem to have some kind of "collective amnesia", but one pony said something about the local library. The friends head to the library, an impressive three floor facility. Twilight asks the librarian Amethyst Maresbury where the history books are located. Amethyst Maresbury can't remember where the history texts are located, and says she isn't even sure if she works there. The friends look for the book and Twilight finally finds the book they need: History of the Crystal Empire. Twilight brings the book to Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. She reads aloud a section about the Crystal Faire, an annual festival for the savior Crystal Christ that was established by the first queen. The annual Fair was held to restore the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm and eventually awaken the savior. With Shining Armor's encouragement, Twilight, Shinichi, Ayame takes on the task of setting up a Fair for the Crystal Ponies with her friends. The Mane Six, The Mushroom Rebels and Shinichi and Kyoji Ōtsutsuki sings The Ballad of the Crystal Empire while setting up the Faire. In keeping with tradition, Twilight crafts a crystal heart to showcase at the center of the Faire. With the preparations complete, Twilight announces the beginning of the Faire from the castle balcony. The Crystal Ponies eagerly walk to the base of the castle where the Faire is located, and one by one, regain their beautiful crystal colors as they partake of the food and games. The same glum pony that Twilight had interviewed earlier tells her friend that she's starting to remember how life was like before the king. They look at each other, cry "The Crystal Heart!" and delightedly smile as they regain their former colors. When they wonder if the Crystal Heart is really present at the Faire, Rainbow Dash assures them that they do: "Can't have a Crystal Faire without a crystal heart, right?" Amethyst Maresbury comments that the light within the Crystal Ponies powers the Crystal Heart and protects the empire. She regains her own colors as she remembers that she does work in the library. Rainbow Dash anxiously asks Amethyst Maresbury what she means by "powering" the Crystal Heart. Amethyst Maresbury, not knowing that the real Heart is missing, merely says she's glad they found it, considering Sombra said he hid it where nopony could find it. As she walks off for some funnel cake, Applejack and Rainbow Dash become extremely worried when they realize the significance of the actual Crystal Heart. Rainbow Dash tears a flag from a pole and covers the useless heart-shaped crystal with it, lest the Crystal Ponies find out that it is a fake. She tells Twilight and Shinichi that they have a problem. Rainbow Dash and Twilight meet the royal couple on the balcony. Twilight exclaims that the book said nothing about the Crystal Heart, and discovers that the last page was ripped out. Princess Cadance tells her it's okay, but suddenly faints into Shining Armor's arms and gasps for air as the magical shield fades. Black smoke rushes across the perimeter of the Empire, weaving its way to the castle. King Sombra's face appears as he viciously growls and prepares to charge into the city, but Shining Armor helps Cadance recover in time to restore the shield. The shield slices off a small piece of his horn, which falls to the ground as a dark crystal. Twilight Sparkle instructs her friends to entertain the Crystal Ponies at the Faire while she searches for the real Crystal Heart. At first, she doesn’t want Spike to come along on this dangerous mission, but she relents when he promises not to lift a single claw to help her. Meanwhile, the friends come up with ways to distract the Crystal Ponies. Rainbow Dash addresses Fluttershy as "Knight Fluttershy", announcing that it's showtime. Applejack prevents the carnival-goers from unveiling the fake Crystal Heart. Since Shinichi is a Detective and an Archaeologist, Shinichi helps Twilight who deduces that King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart in the castle, since nopony would be brave enough to set foot in there during his rule. In the throne room, she finds a large crystal at the crest of the throne's backrest. Remembering how Princess Celestia replicated King Sombra's magic in the previous episode, Twilight does the same and the crystal's black light reveals a spiral staircase in the center of the room. Twilight begins her descent down the long, dark staircase, telling Spike to keep an eye on the situation outside. When Spike warns her that Cadance's magic is fading faster than ever, Twilight trips and tumbles down the staircase. At the bottom of the stairwell, Twilight replicates King Sombra's magic again to open a door. When Twilight crosses the threshold, she sees Princess Celestia in the Canterlot throne room. Celestia sternly tells Twilight that she has failed her test and is no longer her student. Twilight begins to cry as Sombra laughs. The camera zooms out to show Twilight sitting in front of a wall. Spike catches up with her and asks her if she is all right. The whites of Twilight's eyes, which have turned green, become normal as she snaps out of her vision. She and Shinichi steps out of the way and lets Spike approach the door. His eyes turn green and he cries, "Please, Twilight, don't leave me!" Twilight slams the door shut, telling him that King Sombra has bewitched the door to make it show their worst fears. She reassures Spike that she will never send him away and uses her magic to open the real door. They see a light blue staircase snaking up the exterior of a tower. Like the dark staircase, this one seems to have no end. As the sky darkens, Rarity frantically crafts traditional baskets and hands them to the Crystal Ponies, but runs out of materials. The ponies become aware that King Sombra has returned, and anxiously surround what they think is the Crystal Heart. Rarity and Applejack look up at the castle balcony, where Princess Cadance has collapsed in Shining Armor's forelegs. Pinkie Pie is juggling flugelhorns on a bouncy ball but slips. The ball knocks over the flag covering the fake Crystal Heart, which clatters to the ground before the shocked ponies. Rarity is about to say something, but is interrupted by Applejack, stating that the real Crystal Heart is on its way. Rarity whispers to Applejack that she was going to say that the Crystal Heart was being polished to buy time. As Applejack sheepishly realizes her mistake, Sombra's laughter echoes overhead. The citizens scatter, crying, "It's him!" Twilight and Spike reach the top of the tower to see the resplendent, light blue Crystal Heart suspended above a wide circular disc. When Shinichi steps onto the disc, it begins flashing like a song from Lion Guard as Innominat modified for his and Velvet's resurrection and alerts King Sombra about Innominat and Velvet's returns. He throws up a wall of black crystals around the perimeter of the disc, trapping Twilight and Shinichi. She knocks the Heart out of the prison just in time and it lands a short distance from Spike. When Innominat and Velvet Crowe were revived, Shinichi can see Velvet Crowe having no memories of herself due to her being turned into a Alicorn. An outside shot of the tower reveals it to be the center tower of the castle, the highest point of the building. Twilight tries to escape from the trap, but it teleports her back in. Realizing she cannot deliver the Heart herself, she tells Spike that he must do it. Spike grabs it and jumps off the tower just as black crystals pierce the floor. The camera pans to Applejack and Rarity nervously reassuring the Crystal Ponies from the castle balcony. The last few wisps of magic vanish from Cadance's horn and the barrier disintegrates. A Crystal Pony tries to make a run for it, but she bumps into a towering crystal, where King Sombra appears and says, "My crystal slaves..." Spike dodges the black crystals while making his way down the exterior of the tower. He calls down to the others that he has the Crystal Heart, and King Sombra growls, "That is mine!" He charges towards Spike as he runs down the spiral. Spike trips and the Crystal Heart falls out of his grasp. Shining Armor picks up the dazed Cadance on his back. She sees Spike and the Heart falling from the tower and spreads her wings. Shining Armor launches his wife into the air like a glider with all his strength, and she catches the Heart and Spike, just in time. As she flies back down to the ground, a Crystal Pony cries, "Behold! The Crystal Princess!" She lands among them, smashing the fake heart under her hooves. She firmly says: "'' Crystal Christ has returned and the village of Camlann was strategically saved by the Robot who flies and attacks. Use the light and love within you to ensure that you are free from the sins of the Crystal Empire with the aid of The Black Hole. " She tosses the Heart under the castle, and the snowflake pattern in the center glows bright blue. Two vertical crystal spires come together to keep the Heart in place. The Crystal Ponies regain their crystalline colors and bow to Cadance. Blue light spreads through the streets of the empire. The light suddenly retracts and concentrates inside the Crystal Heart, causing the heart to spin rapidly, generating a sphere of light that explodes and engulfs the empire. Cadance, Shining Armor, the Mane Six, Shinichi's group and Spike become colored like the Crystal Ponies and awakened Crystal Christ with Shinichi and the memory forgetting Velvet as it's pilots. Another, more prolonged, concentrated blast from the Crystal Heart destroys Sombra's physical form and his black crystals, drives back his black clouds, and returns the castle and the Empire to its beautiful appearance. The crystal on top of the castle begins to shine. White light shoots up from the castle's base to the top crystal, and it fires a ribbon of energy into the sky which results in one final, ground-shaking blast of blue light above the empire that disperses the black clouds and dark skies forever. The ribbon radiates into many pink, blue, and yellow ribbons that look similar to the Northern Lights. The ribbons of light are visible from Ponyville and Canterlot. In Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna see the ribbons of light and cross their horns with a smile. At Camlann in Artorius's Throne, Maotelus have sensed Innominat's return and Velvet although Muse came to the Crystal Empire and was astounded by the Ponies's savior when Shinichi sing to the memory forgetting Velvet a special song as an ancient chant of the Crystal Empire's Greatest Goddess which slowly blows Innominat away and not before Maotelus tried many attempts to immobilize the Gundam until finally, Maotelus assumed the form of Laphicet the Malak and attempted to stop Shinichi from singing an ancient chant for the reborn Velvet while Micheal and Muse implored Michael to save the child. Though he was able to reach Mikleo through the flames, he discovered that both Maotelus, Eizen, Magilou, Eleanor and Rokurou are convincing the crystal ponies understand that this was also Shinichi and Twilight's way of saving the Crystal Empire as the task given to Celestia which crystal ponies believed in. Micheal wishing for the savior of the Crystal Empire to rest and give the Crystal Ponies another chance and finally seal Innominat into the Crystal Empire's Crystal Temple of Harmony, Michael approached the Gundam and Shinichi, entrusting his nephew to Shinichi as a tribute, promising Shinichi to take good care of Mikleo in which he says: "''The Oath of the Shepard and the Crystal Empire. You have Crystal Christ's word of making a pact with you. But it will eventually cause General Heldalf to be gifted with curse of Immortality as a threat to the Crystal Empire." Micheal understands Shinichi's words and considers him like a brother like figure before he became Crystal Christ's "deceased" pilot to replace Shinichi and Velvet (in her Alicorn Form). By doing what Shinichi and Micheal have planned, Heldalf was given a curse of life of eternal solitude. Seeing his family being amazed by the Crystal Empire, Heldalf attempted to end his life. However, due to the curse, he became a god. Heldalf slowly accepted the malevolence and became the Lord of Calamity. He then decided to end all sorrow by killing all humans and seraphim in the world. Without noticing, Gin managed to steal the Crystal Heart and brings to Toshiya who offers him a huge reward and yet begins to order Vodka to pursue Shinichi Gekko on the Train Station just as it planned. |-|Meeting Zenrus= The Crystal Ponies resume their normal activities. As the royal couple accompany the friends to the train station, Shining Armor jokingly tells Twilight that she has to stop "saving his rump like this," but she reminds him that Spike was the one who did it in the end. Shining tells her that it was just a test and maybe Celestia will just let her retake it, but Cadance touches him with her wing in a 'don't say that!' manner. Twilight remains pessimistic about her meeting with Celestia, leaving her brother and sister-in-law to watch after her with worry. On the Train, Shinichi sees Micheal's nephew evolved into a seraph due to Crystal Christ being able to use the power of evolution and Muse is very happy to have Shinichi as her best friend and Zenrus was in the dining car. Muse explained to Shinichi that Crystal Christ is the Supreme Seraphim whom sealed off the malevolence before it can reach Elysia. Noticing the child Zenrus is holding in the air, Muse realized that the child belongs to Selene, having not known earlier that Selene was pregnant. When she offered herself to be the sacrifice to Crystal Christ, she entrusted the children to Zenrus and Shinichi, who promised to raise the both of them to become a Shepherd and Sub Lord and a detective and an archaeologist. Muse said a tearful goodbye to her son. After making an oath to seal off both Camlann and the Crystal Empire, Muse has been able to seal the path to the Crystal Empire. n the Canterlot castle, Twilight admits to Celestia that she alone wasn't the one who saved the day in the end. Celestia tells her that by choosing to stay in the prison to save time, she put the safety of the Crystal Ponies before her own future. Celestia explains that she would rather have a student who understands self-sacrifice than one who puts her self interests first. Twilight happily announces to her friends that she passed the test, and they all celebrate by singing The Success Song. The friends triumphantly leave Canterlot on the Friendship Express. The camera zooms out and settles to show one of the palace balconies. As Celestia and Luna watch the train depart, Luna magically materializes a spiral-bound book. The princesses look at it, and nod at each other. The book has a dark cover which shows two stars and a swirly pattern. On the train, Spike says that he knew everything was going to be okay and dozes off. |-|Storm King Rises= 18 years later, onies from all over Equestria have gathered for the first Friendship Festival, and Spike runs through town with an armful of scrolls. At the castle, Princess Twilight Sparkle nervously prepares for a meeting with the other princesses. When Spike arrives, he assures her that everything will be fine. Twilight enters the throne room and meets with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance, asking that they reposition the sun and moon for the concert performance of pony pop star Songbird Serenade. However, the princesses tell Twilight that each of their magic serves a purpose and that, as the Princess of Friendship, she already has all the magic she needs to make the festival a success.Meanwhile, the rest of the Mane Six and the Mushroom Rebels set up the festival's main stage area: Rainbow Dash clears the weather, Pinkie Pie makes balloon animals, Fluttershy rehearses with her chorus of songbirds, Applejack hands out apple cider, and Rarity decorates the stage. Twilight approaches and shares with them her disappointment in the other princesses' rejection of her festival ideas. Despite her nervousness, her friends have the utmost confidence in her, leading into the song We Got This Together. At the end of the song, Pinkie Pie accidentally fires a multi-layered cake from her party cannon that lands on Twilight and makes a mess. When Songbird Serenade arrives for her sound check, Twilight briefly embarrasses herself by splattering cake on Songbird's jacket. All of a sudden, a black storm cloud appears in the sky over Canterlot. A large, ominous airship emerges from the clouds and lands on the festival grounds. A small hedgehog named Grubber comes out of the ship, announcing his arrival on behalf of the Storm King, and introduces the Storm King's lieutentant Tempest Shadow, a unicorn with a broken horn. When the four princesses greet Tempest, she demands the immediate surrender of their magic. When they refuse, more airships appear, and an army of Storm Creatures invades the city. Tempest uses magical orbs to turn the princesses into obsidian statues. Just before she is petrified, Celestia tells Luna to go south beyond the Badlands and seek help from the "Queen of the Hippogriff". Tempest almost turns Twilight to stone as well, but Rainbow Dash swoops in to save her, causing Muffins to get caught in the crossfire. The Mane Six, Shnichi, Ayame and Spike try to escape the city, but the Storm Creatures cut off their escape route. Twilight blasts them with her magic, but it reflects off one of their shields and destroys the bridge they're standing on, and they plummet into the river and over a waterfall. Once the ponies are safe from danger, they try to decide what to do. Having heard Celestia's earlier instructions to Luna, Twilight suggests they go south and seek out the "Queen of the Hippogriffs" themselves. Some of the ponies are scared of traveling beyond Equestria's borders, but they stick with Twilight nonetheless with Crystal Christ awakened and carries Shinichi, Spike, Ayame and the Mane Six to Mount Aris. Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, all of the ponies have been captured and put in chains. In the throne room, Tempest communicates with the Storm King via potion spell, and the Storm King asks if she's captured the Alicorn princesses. Because the Storm King needs the magic of all four princesses to power his Staff of Sacanas and restore Tempest's horn, she tells him to give her three days to prepare for his arrival. Unfortunately, Grubber enters and informs her that Twilight escaped. After climbing the long stairs leading up Mount Aris, the Mane Six and Spike finally reach the Hippogriff Kingdom but find it to be abandoned and in ruins. As the ponies start to wonder if their journey was in vain, they hear someone humming and follow the sound to an underground pond. When the humming creature hears the ponies approach, it escapes into the water. Twilight and her friends try to pursue the creature into the pond, but they are suddenly sucked into a whirlpool and trapped in a submerged cavern. Before they drown, magical air bubbles appear to allow them to breathe, courtesy of the creature they encountered earlier. When the creature learns that the Storm King invaded the Mane Six's home and that they are looking for the Hippogriffs, she reveals herself to be a seapony named Princess Skystar. Understanding the ponies' plight, Skystar takes them to meet her mother. The ponies find themselves in the underwater kingdom of Seaquestria, home to the seaponies. In the throne room, Skystar introduces the ponies to her mother Queen Novo, who is furious to see surface dwellers in her domain. After Skystar vouches for them, Twilight asks what happened to the Hippogriffs, and Skystar tells the story against her mother's wishes. Long ago, the Hippogriffs did indeed live on Mount Aris, but the Storm King invaded their home, and they fled. Skystar reveals that the seaponies are, in fact, the Hippogriffs themselves, transformed by Queen Novo's magical pearl. Novo demonstrates her pearl's power by transforming the Mane Six, into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish and Shinichi and Ayame into Merpeople. Twilight asks if Shinichi uses the Crystal Christ to save Equestria from the Storm King, but Novo refuses in order to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. When Shinichi, Twilight and Pinkie approaches the sad Skystar and starts singing One Small Thing, offering to have some fun with her before they leave. Their games together slowly turn into a celebration, and the rest of the seaponies join in. Even Queen Novo gets swept up in the friendship party and decides to trust the outsiders but when Shinichi tells Queen Novo about Seapony, Merman's transformation which will last for one minute and the Crystal Empire's famous treasure being stolen, Queen Novo believes in his "interpretation" about Shinichi using a timer to tell the time for transformation and passing a test of "telling the time" and warning that the Crystal Heart has been stolen, and showed him pearl's power by transforming the Mane Six, Shinichi, Spike and Ayane back in their original forms and bidding farewell and good luck due to Shinichi's immediate departure. All washed up on the shores of the Basalt Beach near Mount Aris, Twilight's friends are very concern for Shinichi and the Crystal Heart. When the Flying Pizza arrived to late and Shinichi has to bring Twilight, Spike and Ayame to get the Crystal Heart back at the drop-off point and Twilight's friends has to stay behind, Spike gets seized by a Storm Creature. As Twilight and Shinichi managed to scare off the Storm Creature, Tempest captures Shinichi, Twilight, and Ayame not before Twilight saw Teigu, who's ability to speak to ponies of Equestria, tells it that he must do it and it worked. On Tempest's airship, Tempest taunts Twilight over befriending humans of Equestria. When Shinichi speaks to Twilight about being the captain of the Harmony Team, Tempest sings Open Up Your Eyes and reveals her tragic backstory. As a young filly, she was friends with two unicorns named Glitter Drops and Spring Rain, who lost their ball in the cave of an ursa minor while playing one day. When young Tempest tried to retrieve the ball, the ursa broke her horn. Her magic became unstable and dangerous, causing her friends to shun her out of fear. Tempest learned from then on that friendship is a foolish notion, and she takes Twilight, Shinichi, and Ayame back to Canterlot, where the ponies are still kept in chains and cages, including Songbird Serenade. Tempest returns to the castle with Twilight, and Ayame in tow, just in time for the Storm King's arrival. With the four Alicorn princesses gathered together, the Storm King uses the Staff of Sacanas to steal their magic and make himself even more powerful. Back at the Basalt Beach, the rest of the Mane Six is worried about Shinichi about his one minute mission. As they consider going back to ask Shinichi how is the one minute mission, Spike and Teigu (carrying the Crystal Heart and thus completing the one minute mission) appears and informs them that Twilight's been captured and managed to being back the Crystal Heart. The ponies believe there's no way to get back to Canterlot or challenge the Storm King's forces, but Capper suddenly appears with the cavalry: Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew. Princess Skystar, having used Queen Novo's pearl to transform back into a Hippogriff, also joins them—at the risk of getting in trouble with her mother. With the magic of the Alicorn princesses, the Storm King is excited by his power to control the sun and moon. At the Canterlot city entrance, Capper disguises himself as a pastry chef delivering a congratulatory cake for the Storm King, and the ponies pull the cake cart while pretending to be captured. The gluttonous Grubber sees the cake being carted through town and takes a bite out of it, and he notices the eyeball of someone hiding inside. With their cover blown, Skystar and the pirates burst out of the cake, and a battle breaks out between the ponies' forces and the Storm Creatures. The battle reaches the castle courtyard, and Twilight and Tempest look down at it from the balcony. The Storm King is sickened by the "magic of friendship" and uses his staff to create a giant lightning storm over Canterlot, forcing Twilight's friends to take shelter. Tempest reminds the Storm King of their deal for him to restore her horn, but the Storm King goes back on his word and reveals that he merely used her for his own ends. Enraged by this treachery, Tempest attacks the Storm King. During their brief confrontation, Tempest nearly flies off the balcony and into the cyclone, but Twilight, Ayame and Shinichi saves her. The Storm King prepares to attack Shinichi and Ayame, but the rest of Twilight's friends use Pinkie's party cannon to launch themselves through the cyclone and knock the Storm King over. While Twilight, Shinichi and Ayame reconciles with her friends, the Staff of Sacanas' magic surges out of control. Together with her friends, Twilight races to seize the staff before the Storm King does, and both Twilight and the King are lost in the raging storm. Just as it appears that Twilight is gone forever, she floats back down with the staff in her possession, much to her friends' relief. Just then, the Storm King returns holding another orb to turn Twilight and her friends to stone. Before he can do so, Tempest jumps in the way, and the orb turns herself and the Storm King to obsidian. Twilight keeps Tempest from falling off the balcony, but the petrfied Storm King plummets down and shatters into pieces. The ponies are shocked by Tempest's sacrifice, and Shinichi uses the Staff of Sacanas to de-petrify her and the princesses, free the ponies from captivity, and restore Canterlot back to normal. The Friendship Festival continues, and Songbird Serenade takes the stage to thank Princess Twilight and her friends for saving Equestria. As Songbird performs the song Rainbow, Rarity gives Capper a new cape, and Queen Novo and the other Hippogriffs join them—with Novo grounding Skystar for leaving home without permission. In the middle of the festivities, Twilight notices a sad Tempest all by herself. She invites Tempest to stay in Equestria and offers her friendship, but Tempest is still upset about her broken horn. Twilight tells her that her magic is still as powerful as the pony who wields it. In acceptance of their new friendship, Tempest creates fireworks for Songbird Serenade's performance. When Pinkie Pie compliments Tempest's magic display, Tempest reveals her real name: Fizzlepop Berrytwist. The ponies, humans, hylians, their new friends, and the Storm Creatures celebrate together, and Songbird Serenade's song transitions to Off To See The World. Spike waves goodbye to the departing audience, Shinichi, Ayame, Teigu and the Mushroom Rebels thanking them for aiding them on retrieving the Crystal Empire. Unknown to Spike, Shinichi, Ayame, Teigu and the Mushroom Rebels are caught along with the Crystal Heart by the Eggman Empire's advanced armada led by Darth Baron and Conan arrives to late. |-|Bloody Bayonetta= At the Koop Star, Gin taunts Shinichi Gekko over the obsession of the Crystal Heart and Toshiya is pleased with the immediate retrieval of the Crystal Heart and thus Eggman will make the Crystal Empire part of his Galactic Empire until Shinichi, Ayame and the Mushroom Rebels were rescued by Cereza. Meanwhile, driven to recover her memories after waking in a coffin at the bottom of a lake 20 years ago, Bayonetta hunts down the forces of Heaven day and night in search of clues to her forgotten past, and to uphold her pact with the demonic forces she draws her powers from as an Umbra Witch. She is armed and guided by the mysterious bartender and weapon-smith, Rodin, and following her every footstep is the intrepid journalist, Luka Redgrave, who believes that she has something to do with the death of his father and will stop at nothing to get the truth. Her quest takes a promising turn when she encounters a little girl named Cereza, but standing in her way is a rival Umbra Witch named Jeanne, who works for the very forces that she should be opposing. Luka follows a clue about a mass suicide at the church and tries to obtain photographs of Bayonetta's fight and ensuing destruction. After dispatching a Beloved with the help of Gomorrah, she later breaks his camera and destroys his car by landing on it. Scarborough Fair are not Bayonetta's initial weapons. She first wields Elfin Knight, a set of four guns which use the design of Scarborough Fair's fifth concept design. These weapons are later destroyed in a battle with Jeanne and Bayonetta receives Scarborough Fair later. Throughout the course of the film, Bayonetta uses multiple weapons on her enemies rather than just her guns. She uses Shuraba, an Onyx Rose and the Lt. Col. Kilgores, all of which can be seen in the Gates of Hell after Bayonetta loses Elfin Knight along with others from the game such as Sai Fung and Kulshedra. Balder talks about his plans with Jeanne on the Isla Del Sol. Jeanne states that she knows Balder is the Right Eye and finds it strange how he appears to be favouring the chaos he will bring upon the universe if his plan is successful despite the fact he wants order. Jeanne also appears to be merely using Balder as a means to an end to help Bayonetta reawaken her powers. This is in contrast to the game where she was mentally reprogrammed by Balder to lure Bayonetta to the island. When Bayonetta, Luka, Shinichi, Ayame and Cereza arrive at Balder's office, Balder sends Cereza home through the time rift in his window. Bayonetta, having deducted that it was her younger self, is able to save Luka from the angels after he learns the truth about his father's death, but is unable to save him from falling. He later saves himself with his grappling hook. Bayonetta threatens to shoot Balder for killing her mother, but the powers of the Left Eye awaken in her before she can pull the trigger. It is revealed that killing the angels and mastering her abilities was enough to reawaken the Left Eye within, as well as her memories from her time as Cereza. As Jubileus awakens from both Balder and Bayonetta's power, Fortitudo along with multiple angels commit their life force to the deity and are absorbed to give her strength. Jeanne comes to Bayonetta and Shinichi's rescue in her Umbran suit. She shoots Jubileus' eye and chest open and urges Bayonetta to remember what Rosa, said to her before she died. It is revealed that Balder personally watched over the destruction of the Umbra Witches during the Witch Hunts and Rosa pleaded with Bayonetta in her last moments to fulfill one request: to 'save' her father from the madness that had gripped his soul from being exiled from his clan. Using Rosa's lipstick as a reminder, Bayonetta uses her own power to break free from Jubileus' eye, scorching the left half of the goddess' body.Balder remains alive after using his power as the Right Eye to resurrect Jubileus and directly controls her actions through it. He heals the deity back to full strength and clashes with both Bayonetta and Jeanne. After Jubileus makes short work of Gomorrah, the witches and Shinichi summon Yahweh and Queen Sheba together and control her in a similar manner, culminating in a godly clash that sends them fighting and flying across the solar system. Bayonetta uses her magic to perform a Torture Attack on Jubileus, providing Sheba with a whip to bind her to the wooden horse used on the Joys in game. As Jeanne uses her powers to give Sheba a gigantic infernal gun, Bayonetta loads her Scarborough Fair with Rosa's lipstick and fires, claiming that she prefers the chaos of this universe to the ideal utopia that Balder envisions. As the bullet kills Balder, he hallucinates Rosa telling him that she loves him as Jeanne gives the command to Sheba to fire and disintegrate Jubileus into dust. Due to Jubileus not being summoned from a statue, the pair of witches do not have to break apart the pieces as they fall to Earth. |-|Lord of Calamity= Sorey and his friend Mikleo are exploring some nearby ruins when they rescue a girl, Alisha Diphda, and bring her back home to the village of Elysia. Once Alisha departs back home, Sorey and Mikleo have a brief clash with a hellion called Lunarre, and fearing for Alisha's life, they decide to leave the village in search for her. While looking for Alisha's whereabouts, Sorey has an encounter with Lailah, a seraph of Fire and Prime Lord who grants him the power to fight the hellions, thus making of him a Shepherd. After Sorey reunites with Alisha, who is revealed to be a princess to the Hyland Kingdom, she becomes his Squire to fight the hellions by his side, and the group begins traveling the continent purifying the hellions and searching for the main source of the malevolence that plagues the land: the individual known as the Lord of Calamity. When a war between Mushroom Kingdom, Hyland and the neighboring Hyrule and Rolance Empire breaks out, Alisha is used by Hyland's military as a leverage to force Sorey and his friends to take part in a battle. During the skirmish, Heldalf, the Lord of Calamity himself, appears before Sorey and he is almost killed, being rescued in the nick of time by an assassin called Rose. After recovering, Sorey learns that there are four shrines with trials that a Shepherd must accomplish in order to become stronger and decides that he must clear them first before challenging Heldalf again. During his journeys, it is discovered that Rose has a high level of resonance and she becomes Sorey's Squire, joining the party along Dezel, a Seraph of wind who was guarding Rose as part of a secret agenda. After the party completes the four trials, they fall into a trap by Symonne, a fallen Seraph who works under Heldalf. It is then revealed that Dezel's true objective was to enact revenge on Symonne for causing the death of his friend and disgracing Rose's guild. Rose is severely wounded during the battle, forcing Dezel to sacrifice himself in order to protect her, and Zaveid joins the party afterwards. During their travels, Sorey and the others have a short encounter with Zaveid, a rogue seraph of Wind who hunts hellions on his own accord, and befriend Edna, a seraph of Earth who also joins the group and meets Shinichi, Ayame and the Mushroom Rebel Group. When Shinichi is reunited by Twilight Sparkle who remembers his alias: Jimmy Kudo who's birthday is the same as Yuki Buxaplenty's son, Yoko Buxaplenty, Edna, having saved Sorey, Mikleo, and Lailah from Eizen, joins them on their journey, hoping to find a way to save Eizen. Zaveid, on the other hand, tracks him down to fulfill his promise to kill him; he only stops when he runs out of bullets to fire the gun that empowers him and then allows Sorey to try and find another path. Sorey and his friends then confront the Lord of Calamity once more but discover that something is amiss, as he does not show any intention to kill them immediately. After failing to provoke Sorey, Heldalf attempts to convince him to join his side, prompting the Shepherd to retreat and look for the true reason behind his motives before their final confrontation. In the occasion, it is revealed that the Era of Chaos was initiated when the previous Shepherd turned Heldalf, a Rolance military general at a time, into a God infusing him with the seraph Maotelus when he refused to provide aid to his village when it was invaded, filling his life with hatred and turning him into the Lord of Calamity. With the truth revealed and understood by Shinichi Gekko and Twilight Sparkle, the Shepherd and his comrades challenge the Lord of Calamity once again and defeat him once and for all, reverting Heldalf back into his human self and Sorey finally ending his life. Sorey then merges with Maotelus to expel the malevolence from the world and usher in a new era, in which both the seraphim and humans finally live together peacefully and Shinichi and company continue their quest to find ways to defeat Totsuka Sun while Eizen's regains his sentience and is hinted by Edna to eventually return to his true form. Mikleo exploring unknown ruins and is saved by Sorey, when he falls down a hole. |-|Honeybee Situation= In the course of over eight years Shinichi and his friends had set their course to the Asteroid field to find information about the Honeybees in space. Knowledgeable of Shinichi's search for the Stingers, General Pepper's initial contact with the Mushroom Rebels brought the attention of a civil war that had been waging over Fortuna from behind. He also revealed that he had just approved their fee (a large sum of money) and stated that he would pay them if they were to save Stingers from (a large sum of money) and stated that he would pay them if they were to save it from Oikonny Army once and for all. Without hesitation, they took the opportunity and began their mission. Shinichi had to leave his blaster behind as a condition for accepting the job, as Pepper believed he has to rely more on negotiate measures as the mission was about "saving the bees." Shinichi goes in alone and broke through the front lines of the Oikonny's army and scattering the ape soldiers not even the stealth squadrons could stop Shinichi from completing the mission and Oikonny's flagship gave chase. In a final ditch effort to stop him from completing the mission, Oikonny transformed his flagship into a replica of himself. While the flagship was damaged from fighting, The Star Fox team's timely arrival saved Shinichi in the middle of his bragging. An Aparoid descended from Fortuna's skies to give Shinichi a dying Ōtsutsuki (who bestowed him a special scent) and two core memories and one of them is to be given to a research director to brief him on all the details, who turned out to be Slippy's father Beltino Toad, who hadn't even told his son about his new job. Beltino told Shinichi of an Ōtsutsuki who died aiding the Cornerian fleet's successful attempt on extracting honey from the sole swarm of Stingers. Beltino revealed that there were survivors but felt the point of the story was it was just a taste of the honey excavation site, and promised that his federation scientist were doing everything they could to analyse data from the same Ōtsutsuki a specimen that produces a special scent that attracts only the Stinger Queens and makes the drones more jealous inside the Core Memory they collected. General Pepper then informed Shinichi that there is a moon orbiting over a Cornerian outpost on the planet Katina. It was learned that the Queen and worker Stingers made moon as it's very nest. Since the signal was being transmitted by the group of Ōtsutsukis who are working of the Cornerians and are being stricken by a diseases, Star Fox helped Shinichi and the Mushroom Rebels get the Honey to cure the group of Ōtsutsuki. The Cornerians offered Shinichi a largest amount of money. Pigma Dengar, the renegade space pirate and former member of Star Wolf, stole the award along with Shinichi's core memory and fled the atmosphere, planning to sell it for a high price after deducing the value of it from protests made by Shinichi. Star Fox and the Mushroom Rebels tracked his last known location to the Sargasso Space Zone. When arriving, the criminals inhabiting the area hailed the Star Fox team, and demanded to know why they were in Lord Wolf O'Donnell's territory. Shinichi explained that they were searching for Pigma, but not only were they unfamiliar with Pigma, they decided to attack them instead after learning that the humans are friends with Star Fox. Beltino Toad then sent them a message explaining that the one core memory that Shinichi had contained information relating to the war between the Soul Reapers, Hollows, Stingers and Aparoids across the Reaper Homeworld. After cutting down on the reinforcements, Star Wolf arrived back at their main base, forcing the Star Fox team to fight them after attempts to have Wolf surrender Pigma to them failed. After the fight ended in a stalemate, Wolf admitted that Pigma was actually booted off Star Wolf long ago, and stated that he was unlikely to have ever arrived at the Sargasso Space Station as he ordered for his men to shoot Pigma on sight if he dared enter the area. Nonetheless, the Star Fox team deduced thanks to Panther's attempts at flirting with Krystal that Pigma had in fact traveled to Fichina. The Mushroom Rebels and Star Fox was in pursuit of Pigma. The planet’s climate control center was taken over and many of the scientists working within it were seeing the Red moon created by the Stingers. Cornerian reinforcements arrived shortly after and helped defeat the remaining Aparoids lingering amongst its atmosphere. Pigma retreated to the outskirts of Meteo and was assimilated by the Aparoids into a monstrosity of his former self. Star Fox arrived and destroyed Pigma’s forces, eventually defeating him as well. Retrieving the Core Memory, Krystal was contacted telepathically from Sauria by King Tricky, who informed the team of an Aparoid invasion which had been occurring on his homeworld. Departing from Meteo, the Star Fox team traveled to the far reaches of the Lylat system to help an old friend in their struggle to strike back against the invaders. The Ōtsutsuki tribe worshiped the Queen Stinger of Krazoa in Sauria's Moon. The SharpClaw tribe seized the Queen Stinger's followers and her workers and CloudRunner tribe were ambushed by the the Defender Stingers who were protecting the Ōtsutsuki and their queen. The timely arrival of the Star Fox team and Shinichi managed to solve the case of who is the culprit behind SharpClaw's attack on the moon. Reunited with Tricky, Fox and Shinichi was personally thanked for their efforts and bid farewell. With Corneria left vulnerable as the Hollows devour the souls of both living and deceased Cornerians, Hylians, Humans and Ōtsutsukis alike and plagued Corneria City and nearly decimated its defense systems. Shinichi, under the guise of Jimmy Kudo went alone to the city streets and declared that the Stingers and Aparoid can cooperate to save the Soul Reapers and many people of Corneria and the Hollows were ultimately beaten back and were sent to Hueco Mundo but the Aparoids surrounded the Stingers and Shinichi. Without warning, Star Wolf arrived to support Star Fox and the Mushroom Rebels against the common struggle in tearing down the Aparoid alliance by defeating a large amount of air and land based Aparoid soldiers. General Pepper’s flagship became infected with Aparoids, and forced Fox to fight him, pleading to be destroyed before he would undergo complete Aparoidedation. Before Pepper was about to die, Peppy rescued him by stablizing the fall trajectory of General Pepper’s flagship by using his Arwing. Fox thanked Wolf for saving his life and for helping out, before Wolf cut him off and left after giving him some familiar advice. With Corneria in complete ruin and General Pepper in medical care, Beltino had apparently assumed command and informed Star Fox about the discovery of Silbern that orbits over planet Bleach, explaining that the only way to stop the Wandenreich Empire from invading Soul Society is by imprisoning the Emperor of the Wandenreich (who was one behind the Stinger Wars along with Totsuka Sun) through the skill of the "Quincy Detective" and the Elements of Harmony. Quincy intelligence however learned of invasion plans by the Cornerian Army of their home world, and attempted to stop it by launching a full scale attack on the newly established Orbital Gate. Star Fox and Star Wolf assisted the Cornerian Army and seemed to hold back the Wandenreichians but then their enemies began to use rapid firing missiles. When the missiles were destroyed, the Wandenreichians begins to retreat to their home world and launched an enormous rocket to obliterate the Orbital Gate but it was disposed of as well. The Mushroom Rebels leads Cornerian Fleet into a wormhole gateway towards planet Bleach. An offensive was launched on Silbern. Without wasting time Yhwach absorbs completely the Soul King, becoming even stronger than before and casually elevates the Wandenreich to the Soul King Palace, proclaiming himself as its Emperor. Later he is confronted by Jimmy Kudo, the alias of Shinichi Gekko makes his grand entrance and claims that he has figured out the case. Knowing the origin of the Soul King and the truth behind the birth of Ichigo Kurosaki and in turn interpret the meaning of the Stinger Wars: 1.The Interpretation of the Hallows invading planet Dens: Momoshiki Palpatine had helped Yhwach made arrangements for the birth of Ichigo Kurosaki during the Grand Civil War. 2.The Interpretation of the Aparoids threatening the Stingers: The Aparoid Empress had taken the form Rukia Kuchiki and dubbed herself Ray Kuchiki to threaten the Stingers in their home world and letting Aizen reveal his betrayal to Shinji before the Rise of the Eggman's Sith Empire. 3. The Interpretation of Totsuka Sun: Totsuka Sun's true identity is Rock Ōtsutsuki who is the victim of Anakin Ōtsutsuki's betrayal against the Mobians. Shinichi uses his Artorius Mode to prove that Momoshiki Palpatine is the culprit for over 8,000 years. Yhwach dissolves into a mass of darkness, and was forever contained in a plastic Easter Egg. Aboard the Flying Pizza, Pepper transferred the rewarding funds and thanked Shinichi Gekko, Mushroom Rebels and Star Fox for their efforts and Ayame pats him on the back. Characters *Heroes **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Abbey **Artorius **Shigure **Melchior *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *New Characters **Micheal **Bayonetta **Jeanne **Luka **Balder *Returning Characters **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Dezel **Zaveid **Zenrus **Heldalf *Minor Villains **Laphicet/Innominat **King Sombra **Yhwach *Mentioned **Aizen Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon